malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mosolan
Mosolan was a senior general of the Kanese army. He was an "old campaigner" who had devotedly served three consecutive kings of Itko Kan: Chulalorn the First; Chulalorn the Second; and the current king, Chulalorn the Third. General Mosolan had shoulder-length hair - iron-grey in colour - and greying eyebrows.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 20, US HC p.360/367 In Dancer's Lament Chulalorn the Third had inherited the "hardened professional" Kanese army from his father, and had, along with it, inherited Mosolan as well. At this time, the king was planning an attack upon Li Heng which the Kanese had been besieging. Mosolan and the other Kanese generals, as part of their military duties, served as the king's chief advisors. Because of Mosolan's longevity of service to the Kanese throne, the king put up with the old general's "barbed comments" made when Mosolan had serious reservations with plans of the king. Despite any reservations, Mosolan and the other generals faithfully carried out all the king's orders.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 20, US HC p.351/360 Upon the unexpected assassination of Chulalorn the Third, General Mosolan became the acting regent of the child heir. As such, Mosolan made Iko the Kanese Sword-Dancers' new commander. The old general then ordered Iko and her sisters to immediately leave Li Heng and proceed south to Itko Kan as additional protection for the heir.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 20, US HC p.367 At the investiture of the heir, Mosolan officially became the regent of the boy king until Chulalorn the Fourth reached adulthood. As regent, Mosolan put Iko in charge of the new king as his primary bodyguard.Dancer's Lament, Epilogue, US HC p.401 In Kellanved's Reach A year or so after the main events of Dancer's Lament, Mosolan - at the palace in Itko Kan - received a visit from Witch Jadeen. The regent called Iko, in her role as captain of the "select" bodyguards of Itko Kan - the Sword-Dancers - to council. Mosolan wanted Iko present at the meeting with Jadeen. Although not invited by Mosolan, Leoto - head of family Kan - joined the others. Jadeen warned the regent that she had forseen - using the Deck of Dragons - various dangers ahead threatening the safety of Itko Kan. Jadeen indicated to her hearers that disturbing powers were coming together on Malaz Island that needed to be taken seriously.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.59-60 The Witch especially warned Mosolan that the continuation of the royal Chulalorn line was in grave risk - after which warning she left. In wonder, Mosolan reviewed previous dire foretellings made by Jadeen concerning the great-grandfather, grandfather, and father of the current boy king, Chulalorn the Fourth - all of which had, indeed, come to pass. Given this upsetting information, Iko noted that the elderly Mosolan's face was showing the effect of the cares of his office as regent.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.61-62 At some later point, Mosolan sought out Iko in her quarters, where the regent found the now ex-Sword-Dancer packing to leave the palace. Mosolan wished to explain to Iko the reason behind her being manipulated - by the family of Chulalorn the Fourth - into asking the boy king to release her from his service: The regent also wanted to see if there was any way he could help Iko after her dismissal. To begin with he offered to hire Iko into the palace guard, but she turned down the suggestion. Mosolan and Iko discussed some other possibilities but they were unacceptable for one reason or another. Finally, the regent told Iko to keep in touch with him as he might, at some point, need someone "on the outside". As two veterans, Mosolan and Iko then clasped wrists in farewell.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 14, US TPB p.217-220 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Kanese Category:Military Category:Fists